


That fading feeling (from way back when)

by CrembleCrisps (TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos)



Series: Ideas from that thing I might write [1]
Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: I doubt this'll leave you with warm fuzzys, Putting Zootopia in the tags because this was inspired by it., Reverting to primal instincts, Sad, Some insight on Cocoli, This tag was gonna be bittersweet, but no There's nothing sweet about this.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostCrimsonOfCalicos/pseuds/CrembleCrisps
Summary: Cocoli reverts back to her primal instincts.How many times does this make it?





	That fading feeling (from way back when)

It hurt. 

Oh, Ones of Stars, it hurt so  _badly._

She wasn't bad.

No matter what had happened before, she wasn't bad.

That's what Harey had told her.

Her big brother.

She'd believed him, she really had.

So why was she feeling a want- a need- to discard her gloves, not that she could, of course, and rake her claws through his flesh.

To sink her teeth into  _something._

Her brother. He big brother.

She loved him dearly.

He was one of those very few that she cared about.

So why?

Why did she feel those same primal urges of the Before?

The ones that she couldn't remember that clearly, but were still an unfortunately prominent thing in her life. _Had_ been a prominent thing in her life? 

_~~She hiccups.~~ _

This had been her second chance, her new start.

It wasn't fair.

_~~Her face scrunches up.~~ _

Her rational thought was leaving her, she can hardly even think, 'Harey, my brother,' only 'A hare, prey.'

It was terrifying. 

_~~Her eyes felt wet.~~ _

This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, was it?

_~~Her head is in agony, being compressed on all sides.~~ _

Of course it wasn't. 

Before she,  _ ~~Cocoli, her name is Cocoli, if it has to take everything, a least leave her her name, it was all she had of-!~~_ can completely fade away, but after she hopes that that damned caracal could keep a promise; a voice echos from the Before.

_Mavalar._

__And it's finally, _finally_ coming back. It's in pieces, but it's there. Black and white fur. A little nose. Tiny paws. Determined eyes. Such a soft tail. Her big sis t     e              r. 

And then it's gone. There is nothing.

___

A Sand Cat  _ ~~wasn't it supposed to have a name?~~_ ~~~~with a face still wet with tear tracks stalks closer to a scurring hare.


End file.
